Blown
by cemody909
Summary: Inikah alasan mengapa Seven tidak pergi ke acara amal Natal perusahaan C & R? Bukan spoiler. Semoga.


**Blown**

.

Sebuah fanfiksi.

Nyoba publish dari _smartphone_ lol ~

.

Mystic Messenger tetap punya Cheritz ihik

* * *

"Oh... Kau sudah datang..."

Seven berdeham sambil memandangi gadis di hadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum hangat. "Ah, kau benar-benar memakai baju hangat! Syukurlah."

"Malam ini memang cukup dingin..." Sang gadis merapatkan mantelnya. Si rambut merah terkikik.

"Aku benar, kan? Aku bisa memprediksi cuaca dari luar angkasa!"

Seven mengulurkan tangannya, sebagai isyarat agar sang gadis memegangnya. Setelah itu, sang peretas muda menangkupkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi sehingga menutupi punggung tangannya.

"Tanganmu hangat."

Sehangat pipinya yang bersemu saat ini. Gadis muda itu tersenyum. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan dan berbagi kehangatan melalui sentuhan tangan.

"Aah, aku lupa! Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, sebagai ganti pergi ke acara amal Juminnie- _hyung_!" Cepat-cepat dirogohnya saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sehelai pita lebar berwarna merah dari sana.

"Ini...?" tanya sang gadis saat kedua matanya tertutup oleh pita tersebut.

"Oh, ini rahasia! Aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat yang menyenangkan!"

Seven mengikat pita tersebut di belakang kepalanya, lalu meraih tangan kanannya lembut.

"Pegang tanganku, oke? Kita akan masuk ke mobil."

Pelan-pelan, sang pria muda menuntun gadisnya berjalan dari luar pintu apartemen tersebut sampai ke lahan parkir bawah tanah. Ia membukakan pintu depan penumpang, lalu membantu gadisnya duduk manis di atas kursi.

"Jangan dibuka dulu, ya? Nanti nggak seru, lho!"

"Baiklah."

Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Setelah menstarter mobilnya, mereka pun pergi berkendara menyusuri kota.

Sang gadis hanya bisa mengandalkan indera pendengaran dan penciumannya untuk menikmati suasana luar ruangan saat ini. Seven berinisiatif membuka sedikit jendela mobil khusus untuknya. Dari celah yang kecil itu, sang gadis bisa merasakan suasana Natal malam yang riuh rendah. Suara kendaraan, kidung-kidung pujian yang samar terdengar, hiruk pikuk khalayak ramai yang memenuhi kota mengenai kokleanya. Pun aroma sajian hangat nan lezat terendus saat mereka melewati kawasan kuliner kaki lima, menyatu dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seven menghentikan laju tunggangannya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Tunggu sebentar."

Bak seorang _gentleman_ , Seven keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk gadisnya. Digenggamnya tangan kanan sang gadis, menuntun langkahnya perlahan seperti sedang berdansa.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ahaha, ikut saja! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!"

Setelah beberapa langkah, mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Jangan buka mata sebelum kusuruh, ya!"

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk. Perasaannya bergejolak saat Seven melepas ikatan pita merah yang menutupi matanya itu.

Selama beberapa detik, sang pemuda mengagumi kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Indah bagaikan kelopak bunga, hendak menunggu mekar.

"Buka matamu."

Saat sang gadis membuka mata...

"Ini...?"

"Iya! Hari ini kita mau berburu telolet!" seru Seven bersemangat. Sang gadis mengerjapkan mata.

"Demam telolet nyampe Korea juga, Bang?"

"Yoyoi! Nemu banyak di Tripter, sih!" Seven mengeluarkan segulung kertas yang bertuliskan "OM TELOLET OM" besar-besar baik dalam alfabet maupun versi Hangul-nya. "Jadi malam ini gue mau ngajak lo nyari telolet juga!"

"Ide bagus, tuh!" sambut sang gadis ceria.

"Eh, eh! Ada bus!" Seven menunjuk sebuah bus yang berjalan dari ujung jalan. Dibentangkannya gulungan kertas besar tersebut.

"Yuk!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka berhitung satu sampai tiga sebelum memekik dengan girangnya.

"OM TELOLET OM!"

Usaha mereka membuahkan hasil. Sang supir bus menyalakan klaksonnya. Dua insan gaje tersebut tertawa lebar.

"Cari lagi, yuk!"

"Yuk!"

Baru menunggu beberapa menit, bahu sang gadis dicolek dari belakang.

"Katanya mau ke pesta?"

Mereka serempak menoleh, menemukan Saeran yang berpakaian sama rapinya dengan sang saudara kembar, Seven.

"Eh, ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Seven penuh selidik. Saeran tertawa seperti biasa.

"Ngikutin, dong," sahutnya santai. "Malah nyari telolet lo pada."

"Biar seru!" balas sang kakak kembar.

"Ya udah. Gabung bareng sini, yuk?" ajak sang gadis.

"Kayak anak kecil, ah," Saeran berdecak.

"Ada bus lagi, tuh!" seru Seven sambil menunjuk ke arah bus lainnya yang akan lewat. Mereka cepat-cepat atur posisi - termasuk Saeran.

"Satu... dua... OM TELOLET OM!"

"OM, TELOLET!" pekik Saeran.

'TELOLET, TELOLET!" timpal sang gadis tak kalah hebohnya. Lagi-lagi mereka mendapatkan telolet yang diinginkan. Mereka pun berjingkrak dengan OOC-nya, termasuk Saeran. Iya beneran.

Dan sepanjang malam itu, mereka bertiga berburu telolet sampai pagi. Gaje, ah.


End file.
